Belhuar Thantarth
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Berdusk, Western Heartlands | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Belhuar Thantarth was a Harper and the master of Twilight Hall in Berdusk. Activities Belhuar spent much of his time residing in Twilight Hall writing letters to fellow Harpers, studying maps, receiving reports, and managed Harper personnel in their operations against evil forces. He also spend time with his crew to repair homes near the city. History In Tarsakh of 1370 DR, he was running the Harper stronghold during the absence of the severely ill Cylyria Dragonbreast when, under the urging of Bran Skorlsun, Belhaur agreed to discuss the evidence that showed Khelben Arunsun was a traitor. The Harpers had discovered that Khelben had been the one who had stolen the Scepter of the Sorcerer-Kings, a powerful Netherese artefact thirteen years before from the Catacombs of Ordulin. This artifact had since ended up in the hands of the Zhentarim. Belhuar was one of three Harpers chosen to preside over Khelben's trial, along with Obslin Minstrelwish, seneschal of Twilight Hall, and Bran Skorlsun. The Twilight Trio, as they came to be known, kept the proceedings from Cylyria at the urging of Obslin, who was in love with her and didn't want the stress to affect her recovery. Bran seized on every piece of evidence that showed Khelben to have acted inappropriately, while choosing to ignore most evidence that suggested otherwise. His single-mindedness spurred the Trio to accuse Khelben of corruption and conspiracy, charges which, when brought to trial, Khelben readily admitted to without remorse. Khelben and Laeral Silverhand both resigned from the Harpers, immediately returning to their home in Waterdeep. In 1370 DR, Belhuar received a report from Oracle Veshal Questra, which contained reasons why the life and history of Sammaster was not fully and readily available, given that due to his crimes, Azuth had decreed that every mention of him be struck from all books, scrolls, and other records, and that Sammaster, at that time, might have still survived. Personality Belhuar was always calm and controlled, following his principles with iron will. He had an uncanny knack to correctly anticipate the plots of most of the Harpers' foes. Belhuar was a good judge of folk, a great organizer, and learned to became a good tactician. Appendix References Category:Bards Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Berdusk Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants